Little Talks
by hamiltons
Summary: Tris and Caleb have been dating for 2 months when they discover they're actually siblings. Tris, 16 at the time, feels betrayed by her fake family and abandons Four - the man who she always believed was her brother - after he drives her to Los Angeles. (Modern Day AU, all rights to Veronica Roth)
1. Prologue

Prologue

**A/N: Hello again! I decided to take a break from my other story until I get 5 more reviews to see what people want me to do, and I came up with this plot line and decided to use it. **

**So, on-to the prologue!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters. But the plot is from ****_mhee_****.**

* * *

Prologue:

I look up at Caleb, my one true love, in horror.

"What do you mean he's my brother?" I screech at Max, the man who I believed was my father.

"I mean, Caleb is your biological brother and I am your long-time caretaker." His voice is calm, even though he won't even look me in the eyes. Okay, here's the scoop: Max, my 'long-time caretaker' decided to tell Caleb, my boyfriend, and I that we share the same parents and that I am not Tris Jones, but Beatrice Prior.

"So you are telling us to break up because we share the same parents..." Caleb asks.

"I am. Also, Beatrice, you aren't even adopted. So, become siblings like your parents have requested."

"But, I, but -" I start to stutter but I'm cut off by Max.

"No buts. Just accept it." His voice is sterner than I've ever heard it. I look over at Four, who apparently is the son of my fathers boss.

"Did _you_ know about this?" I ask him accusingly. His deep blue eyes meet my blue-gray ones steadily as he responds.

"Max said that the only way to keep you safe is to abide by his rules." He deadpans. My eyes widen at this remark and I kick the chair I was sitting in out from under my legs.

"BULLSHIT! I call bullshit!" I scream at him.

"Don't scream profanities in my house. That is not the becoming of a lady." Max snaps at me.

"You know what? Go piss yourself. I never, ever, want to see _any_ of your faces again. So just leave me alone!" I spit back at him, turning on my heel and going out the mahogany door. I don't even turn around to see who is the owner of the light footsteps that follow me. I already know who it is.

"I don't want to deal with any more of your shit, Four." I grumble under my breath.

"Then I guess you're out of luck. Follow me." He says, passing me and not even bothering to look at me.

"Why do you think I'm _actually_ gonna follow you?" I ask him carefully. He turns to look at me, eyes hard.

"Because we _both_ want to get out of here. We _both_ never want to see this place again. Tris, trust me. One more time. Then you can go your own way." Four is almost pleading by the time he finished. I puff out a breath.

"Fine."

* * *

"Tris! Tris, wait! Beatrice!" I can hear Caleb scream at me from inside just as I close the door to Four's old Ford truck. I roll down the window.

"Screw you, Caleb!" I screech back and roll the creaky window back up.

"So... Where do you wanna go? Anywhere in the U.S is fine." Four asks me.

"Um... Why not California?" I ask. He grins at me, and I remember when he had braces. _When he was my brother_.

"California, here we come!" I whisper, which causes his smile to widen. I smile back and he starts up the truck. I wave goodbye to the large house out the window, and look back to the 4 large suitcases in the back seat. 2 for each of us.

_I can form a new life there._

* * *

**A/N: Aye aye-aye I hate typos**

**In case you haven't noticed, yes, I do love CA.**

**I'm actually Scottish. Suck it, bitches.**

**Sorry it's so short. I'm out of ideas. And have a life.**

**Adíos,**

**-τfιθτ :·3 **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**A/N: Thank you, to both of the guests that reviewed so quickly.**

**I didn't expect that.**

**Also, I'm not sure if I mentioned that Tris is 21. She's a bit old for high school. **

**But the gang will be introduced in this chapter, just they met in a different way. **

**Italics with comma to the tops are Tris' diary entries.**

**Hurrah.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

(5 YEARS LATER)

"Wooo_hoo_!" Christina screeches as she sticks her head out the window, blocking my view of the beautiful Santa Barbara.

"Jesus Christ, Chris, move yo' tits!" Uriah laughs from where he sits, next to me and Marlene. Christina glares at him, her brown eyes darkening to a more black-like colour because of the shadows crossing over her face.

"Calm down, Uri." I scold him playfully, but I'm soon distracted by the opening of the sun-roof and the blast of wind that causes me to screech.

"Zeke! How dare you! You messed up my hair!" I say sarcastically and hold a hand to my chest. He just laughs in return, so I pop my head out the opening in the roof of the black limousine, where I am met with a fly to the face.

"Ah! Those damn wee beasties!" I squeal which the rest of us answer with only laughs.

"You're fault you opened the bloody window!" Shauna calls up to me.

"I didn't open the stupid thing! Zeke did!" I scream back at her.

"Well, I don't give a shit who did what, all I know is we need to pick up messages!" Christina sighs.

"Yes, I feel like I haven't eaten in days!" Uriah whines.

"Jesus Uri, it's only the back of 3." I laugh at him, pulling my head back into the automobile.

"Aye. I see a deli right up the road, interested?" Zeke asks the group, and gets the response of a monotone 'Aye.'

* * *

"Ooh look, a lonely woman!" Uriah coos as soon as we exit the car. The girl he's referring to is sitting alone on a bench, her tanned nose in a book, black hair falling out from her bun. She's wearing a very thick jumper, even though it's about 90 degrees outside. _She must be insane! Or see ninety degrees as cold._

"Ya bas!" Marlene squeals and slaps him. As we enter the deli, I look over at my friends happily, wondering how I managed to get them to stick around.

Zeke and Uriah, with their tanned skin and unruly dark hair, playfully teasing each other, as they are brothers.

Christina, with her dark complexion and even darker hair and eyes.

Will, with his shaggy mop of blond hair and celery green eyes that suit his pale skin color nicely.

Marlene, with her arm hooked around Uriah in content, her blond hair waving in front of her crystal blue eyes.

Lynn and Shauna, sharing their sisterly love by slapping each other with napkins, Shauna's dark hair that appears out-of-place next to Lynn's shaved head.

And of course, there's Fernando, our producer and close friend. But he _rarely_ ever comes to concerts with us.

"Hey, Tris, whadda ya want?" Will snaps his fingers in front of my face.

"Oh, um, just anything. Or nothing. I don't care." I say, as I flashback to the memories of my childhood, all spent with someone who I _shouldn't_ have ever met. Someone who was _always_ there for me because of just

one

lie.

* * *

_'The sea wind blows_

_across my face_

_as I focus on the rocks _

_my heart_

_frantic_

_just like the rest of_

_me_

_"Act normal."_

_And so I do. _

_One_

_more_

_time_

_just for _

_H_

_I_

_M.'_

I close my diary. I really need to stop this addiction to a boy who I _trusted_, only to find out my life with him was a bloody lie. Fake. I won't _ever _ see him again, anyways. He always wanted to move to Amsterdam. Probably did. I close my eyes and sigh, turning of the lamp next to my hotel bed. I was the only one of our golden group to sleep alone, knowing that I have nobody.

Never will.

Never _can_.

Christina has nagged me about it before. I ignore her.

Ignorance is bliss.

* * *

**A/N: Aye, my writing style has changed. **

**This is also a short chapter, but I need sleep.**

**I didn't get any last night. **

**Thank you all for the reviews that I got from the prologue. **

**I hope you're all satisfied. **

**Please keep on reviewing.**

**And reading. **

**And living.**

**Adíos,**

**-τfιθτ :·3**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**A/N: BITCHES.**

**REVIEW POR FAVOR.**

**GRACIAS. **

**I've got a buuuuuuuuuuuuuuunch of things on my mind, which creates a fucking thing that we here call a 'writers block' *smiles sweetly while envisioning stabbing you with thousands of kitchen knives*.**

**Please, help a friend out. **

**-INTERNET HUGGGG-**

**asdfghjkliwhrnicuwhaoiebfkwj**

**Theo is so perf. **

**Help me.**

**I think I'm dying. **

**DISCLAIMER: Who owns Divergent and it's characters?**

**NOT **** _ME_! **

* * *

Chapter 2:

"TRIS! Wake up, for God's sake!" A high-pitched scream jolts me from the peaceful dream I was having about _him_.

"Uriah! Get your arse off me!" I screech in response. Because of them, I forgot.

I forgot what his lips tasted and felt like against mine.

In the dream I was dreaming.

And have been dreaming for months.

And never going to _stop_.

"Tri-ssy! We gotta go get ready for la concerto!" Zeke reminds me, attempting to try to get me out of bed by using Spanish, the only other language I know.

_He_ taught it to me.

He taught me to fight.

And hope.

And dream.

"Trissy's glaikit!" Will exclaims

_Yes, nice of you to notice. _

"I'm not! Come on, we don't wanna be late." I snap back instead.

* * *

"Woah. This is so much better than home! This stage could fit five bands our size!" Christina exclaims, while Marlene squeals, pointing to something to the side of the stage.

Or should I say _someone_.

A strange man standing off to the side of the stage who looks vaguely familiar.

"He's cute!" Shauna giggles, practically running over to say hello to this odd man.

She's not lying, though.

He _is_ cute.

Tall, strong build, but not too buff he looks weird.

Stretching his arms above his head and yawning, I notice the slight stubble that's gathering around his strong jaw.

He's not cute, he's _sexy_.

Like a Greek god from what I can see.

My eyes explore his face, the way the corners of his mouth naturally turn down, his deep-set navy blue coloured - _Bam_!

There I am, standing with this same man, 10 years before, when _he_ was still my brother.

When I didn't know the truth.

I stumble a bit, but not enough for any of my friends to notice my sudden reaction to studying him closer up.

Of course, he notices.

His eyes widen as he recognizes me, his fake sister. The woman who he lied to so that way he could 'protect' her.

Like I ever believed that.

My eyes drift to his mouth and I am met with the same lips that mold against mine in my dreams.

The same lips that fed lies to me.

For 16 years.

Our eyes lock for a bit when I push past him to go backstage and get ready for my performance, one lonely thought tuning out the others.

_Why is he here?_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**A/N: Yaaaay!**

**Reviews!**

**Thank you to ****EVERYBODY**** who followed/favorited me and this fic. There were 16 of you all together! I cannot explain how happy I am that people like my writing. **

**Also, thank you to maggiescousin, LegendLover94, and Lynda Loyde for reviewing. **

**Love you all!**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Veronica Roth and all the songs mentioned in this are by various bands that I don't own.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

The crowd is screaming, and the sun is finally setting. We just finished our newest song, '_Best Shot_', and were finally finishing up so another band can perform.

_He_ hasn't moved.

"Yo, Tris! It's your song." Uriah exclaims, raising his drumming sticks.

"Which one?" I shout back, curious as to what the program told us to do.

"Ehm... I think you've gotta do _Bluebird_." He responds after looking through the program's pamphlet.

Oh.

That's the song I wrote about _him_.

"Great!" I say, smiling and pretending that it doesn't hurt me at _all_ that he's here, just so he can witness me signing a song that I wrote for him.

I ignore the pain.

Just like I ignore everything else.

I turn back to the microphone that hangs above my piano and begin to play the correct notes.

Then, I sing.

"_How the hell does a broken heart, get back together when it's torn apart?_

_Teach itself to start, beating again?_

_This little bluebird came looking for you_

_I said that I hadn't seen you quite in some time._

_And this little bluebird came looking again_

_I said we weren't even friends, she could have you._

_Don't you think it was hard?_

_I didn't even say that you died._

_But it wouldn't have been such a lie,_

_ 'cause then I started to cry._

_This little bluebird sure won't give it a rest._

_She swears that you may be better than all the rest_

_I said, "No, you've got it all wrong._

_If he was something special, I wouldn't have this song."_

_And don't you think it was hard?_

_I didn't even say that you died._

_But it wouldn't have been such a lie,_

_ 'cause then I started to cry!_

_How the hell does a broken heart, get back together when it's torn apart?_

_And teach itself to start beating again?_

_What if when she comes over, I am in your arms, taking all I want from you again?_

_How the hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart?_

_Teach itself to start beating again?_

_How the hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart?_

_Teach itself to start beating again?_

_Beating again._

_This little bluebird won't come here anymore,_

_So I went looking for her, and I found you._"

By the time I'm finished, I've made eyes contact with him at least 5 times, glaring in his direction.

He doesn't react.

Ever.

At all.

It upsets me, knowing that he can handle this situation so well and I can barely hold back tears.

At least the crowd cares, screaming my name, asking our band for autographs in every way.

And then, there's a party.

* * *

"Hey bo-y." Shauna coos, walking up to Four and leaning on him.

"Do I know you?" His words are crisp, clear.

Like a blade.

"Everybody knows me! I'm Shauna Lerwick, bassist for the band Divergent!" She squeals, pushing herself closer to him.

"I've never heard of this band, or you for that matter." That's when I notice it.

The slight Dutch tilt to his voice.

"Aw, come on silly. Don't be ridiculous! Any body who's been living in the U.S for the past 3 years knows about us! I'm a fan favorite." She whispers the last part.

"Kus mijn ezel!" He exclaims in response to her previous statement.

"Oh, but you know you want me." She slurs.

Now I realize.

We're all drunk.

"Ga jezelf neuken." He grumbles and shoves her away.

"Hey, Four! She's just drunk. We all are. Except you, I guess." I call over to him and he glares at me.

_Now_ he's mad?

"Daln krijen haar dikke kont van me af!" He growls in response.

I don't even know what he jut said, but I can assume it's not that kind.

"Hey, we need a drive back to our hotel, can you drive us? Personal favor for me." I mumble once I manage to stagger over to him.

"Ik heb je al reed hier een keer." He sighs under his breath, and then speaks in English for a proper response to my request. "Sure, but you owe me another one."

"Great, it's a deal. Just let me gather up the band." I say, pulling out my phone to send a group message telling them to meet us at the door of the bar where the party was hosted.

* * *

"Alright, you people can crash in the guest rooms, but there are only 3 rooms so pair up. One room is going to have drie people." He says, holding up three fingers.

"Okay, but what about the last person?" Zeke asks, obviously concerned for our safety.

"Hersenloze lul. One person is staying with me." He announces.

All the women volunteer.

But of course, he turns to me.

"Tris, you're with me because I actually _know_ you. And I don't want to spend the night with the klootzak who flirted with me at the bar." He declares.

His accent is so nice.

I look forward to spending the night with this man.

Just like we did when we were kids.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. That was long. **

**Yes, I do know Dutch. **

**I even scream profanities at my brother. **

**Creds: 'Best Shot' By Birdy [ft. James Young], 'Bluebird' by Christina Perri. **

**Translations: **

**Kus mijn ezel! - Kiss my ass!**

**Ga jezelf neuken. - Go fuck yourself.**

**Daln krijen haar dikke kont van me af! - Get her fat ass off me!**

**Ik heb je al reed hier een keer. - I already drove you here once.**

**Drie - Three**

**Hersenloze lul. - Brainless dick.**

**Klootzak - Motherfucker**

**Yes, Four is very OOC. And Dutch. **

**But I had to do that :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Something

**A/N: Sorry that it took me forever. **

**I truly am sorry. **

**I was just having a writers block. **

**Fucking ****_again_****. **

* * *

Chapter Something:

When I finally open my eyes, after laying in the large bed I assume I slept in for a few minutes, I am blinded by the sunlight flowing through the large window.

This is _not_ helping.

I turn on my side pressing my face into the mattress.

It smells like _him_.

Of course it does. I'm at his house, god damn it.

By the time I actually get out of the bed, I have a throbbing headache despite the pills that I had taken, which I had found on the bedside table.

"Nice to know you finally had the respect to join us." Zeke mumbles when I enter the room.

"Shut up. I'm all hungover." I snap in response. I drift my eyes around the room, and find Four talking to the girl who Uriah had pointed out in the park.

"Looks like she wasn't so lonely at all, Uri." I add. He glares at me, but is still holding back a laugh.

"Hey. I'm Mary Lou O'Hara." She says, holding out her hand for me to shake, which I reluctantly do.

"You Four's girlfriend?" I ask, eyeing her warily. She's pretty, very tan and tall with clear brown eyes that always twinkle happily. I can see why he would date her.

But instead of a "yes", she just laughs.

"No, I've got a girlfriend. And her name's Juliet Lawson, not Four!" She exclaims, still laughing.

He even cracked a _smile_.

Four _never_ smiles.

Ever.

"Oh, God, sorry I just, you know, assumed." I laugh shakily, heat rushing into my cheeks.

But for some odd reason I'm happy that they aren't dating. Like a weight was just lifted from my shoulders.

"Yeah, he and I work at the same agency." She says, smiling.

"Agency for what?" I know that I shouldn't be asking these questions, yet here I am. Asking them like there's no tomorrow.

"Um, well, you see, it's sort of Government stuff." She stutters out.

"Waarom heb je zulke vragen te stellen?" Four speaks up for the first time all day.

In _Dutch_.

"Waarom spreek je zoveel Nederlanders als je weet dat geen van hen kan begrijpen?" Mary Lou retorts.

"Dat is een soort van het punt." He responds, glaring at her the entire time.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to get back to our hotel." Marlene manages to speak, breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. He's just so _rude_ sometimes." Mary Lou answers, staring daggers at Four.

_Why do they hate each other?_ Most would wonder. I know why. He's rude. Disrespectful. And doesn't care about others well beings.

"You know Tris, I can see right through you. So don't think about me when I'm around. I know exactly what you're thinking." He states, not even looking at me.

"Rude." I mutter under my breath.

"Klagen." He mimics.

I just glare at him.

And he meets my glare, just like he was the only one who could look me in the eye when Max told me the truth.

"C'mon Tris! Mary Lou's girlfriend is gonna drive us back to our hotel." Will calls over to me, and I finally look away from Four's dark blue eyes.

"Maak jezelf niet doden." He says.

"What?" God, why can't he stop talking in Dutch?

"Sorry. I said don't kill yourself." Four replies.

"You too." I laugh, leaving the room and him.

But not my fantasies.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it sucks and it's short, I'm tired and listening to songs about cancer.**

**Translations:**

**Waarom heb je zulke vragen te stellen? - Why do you ask such questions?**

**Waarom spreek je zoveel Nederlanders als je weet dat geen van hen kan begrijpen? - Why do you speak so much Dutch when you know none of them can understand?**

**Dat is een soort van het punt. - That is sort of the point. **

**Klagen. - Bitch.**

**Pleas read and review! Constructive criticism welcome and recommended. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry, I had a chapter written but then I accidentally deleted it. **

**It was pretty bad anyways. **

**I'm not keeping track of the chapters anymore. Fuck you guys. **

**I'm just kidding. I love youuuu. All of youuu.**

* * *

Chapter... ?

"Tris." Four whispers.

"Tris. Wake up." No, it's not Four. The voice is... Female?

"Tris! Wake the hell up!" Christina. That's who's yelling at me. But what is she doing in Four's bedroom?

"Tris. If you don't get your ass out of that bed right now, I'll just have to do it for you." And with that, my eyes snap open.

"Dude, what the fuck was that for! I was having a good dream!" I whisper-yell at her.

"Yeah, it sure _sounded_ like a good dream." She responds, smirking.

"Oh. My. God. I was- I was?" I stutter, too embarrassed to confess to anything.

"Yeah. At least you were _quiet_. My roomie during my first and only year of college was _loud_ man. She had one hell of a love life." Christina responds, not humiliated in the slightest. "But don't worry, everybody has wet dreams. Just try and be a bit quieter? You woke me up and it's 2 AM. Plus, we've got another late concert tomorrow." She adds. I nod in response, then stuffing my face into my pillow, trying to fight back the burning heat in my cheeks.

"Did you get a name?" I ask, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"No. Care to tell me who 'dream boy' is?" Her response comes from a bit farther away, in the general area where her bed is.

"Nah. I'll just keep it secret." I answer her question, glad that she didn't find out that I was dreaming about _Four_, for God's sake.

I'm lucky.

"All right. Too bad I'm not a Psychic. That would be fucking awesome." She says, and I murmur a soft 'goodnight' before drifting back to Four's bed in my dreams.

* * *

"Are you Tris Prior?" A shaky voice comes behind where I'm standing at the bar.

"Um, yes. Yes I am. Why?" I respond. I can't identify the voice, but I do have a lot of fans. So I turn around to face the guy who talked to me.

"I know that we don't know each other but I am your _biggest_ fan. So do you maybe wanna go get coffee or something?" He asks. I panic.

_Think think think_.

"No, I'm sorry. I've already got a boyfriend." Who the hell is gonna be my boyfriend?

"He doesn't have to know." The guy says. I'm about to respond when an arm wraps around my shoulders and a familiar Dutch voice speaks for me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Al. And you are?" Al responds.

"Four. Tris' boyfriend."

Wait.

What?

_Four's_ volunteering to be my fake boyfriend?

"Oh. Well I'm sorry for bothering you." Al says, walking away from us a little _too_ fast. As soon as he's gone, Four removes his arm from my shoulders.

"I heard you say something about a boyfriend and then you got this weird look in your eyes. Sorry." Four is the one to break the silence.

"No, it's okay. Thanks, by the way." I reply. Easy.

"Now I better get back to my _real_ girlfriend." He says, and it feels like a punch to my stomach.

Girlfriend?

I thought that he said he would never date!

"Okay. See ya." How much a response can hide. But he must be able to see the disarray in my eyes, because he frowns and doesn't seem like he actually wants to go.

"Yeah... See you." Four says, dragging out the 'yeah' extra long. I smile, and he turns to leave, walking towards a tall brunette girl with sharp facial features and piercing gray eyes.

At least _he's_ happy.

* * *

"Tris, what the fuck happened to you? All the sudden you're all... Depressed." Christina frowns, poking my arm with her finger.

"Shut up. I'm not talking 'cause I don't want to take out my anger on you." I growl in response, turning over onto my side in the bed that I lay in. I still just can't _believe_ that he actually has a girlfriend! I clung on-to the utterly stupid hope that he would be single, but _no_, he's just _too_ important with his petty Government job and his amazing Dutch accent.

Fuck him.

Or try, at least.

But let me tell you one thing: Forgetting the person you love isn't as easy as it seems.

It also hurts.

_A lot._

To the point where I think that the pain of knowing he's taken will fucking kill me.

But it doesn't.

Of course it doesn't, life never gets you what you want.

No matter how hard you wish for it.


	7. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Just reading all of your reviews made my heart swell, I swear my face is stuck in a smile right now. _**

**_But huge shoutout to sushi8162 for being an awesome insane person who reviewed twice in one day. Thank you, I think that I died laughing reading your review(s)._**

**_Should I start titling my chap_****_ters? I dunno, I'll try it out._**

**_(I wrote this part of the A/N a while ago guys sorry I suck at updating lawl.)_**

**_AND OH MY TOBIAS OVER THREE THOUSAND VIEWS THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!1!11!1_**

* * *

"Tris-ayh! What happened to you?" Uriah calls over to me from where he lays upside down on his bed in the hotel that's _right_ next to Four's house.

Coincidence?

I think _not_!

I drop the pencil from where it stood, being pushed into the paper with the lyrics for our new song violently.

"Why do you guys care so much? It's my problem." I snap at him, sending a glare with it. Uriah looks taken aback, and his eyes widen.

"Whoa, girly! You okay?" He asks, a concerned look etching it's way across his face. I frown, and look across the street.

At Four's street.

I wonder if he's with this girlfriend of his?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit upset over something that happened years ago. Just, forget about it okay?" I sigh, dragging my body off the bed.

Jesus, this'll be a long week.

"Okay. But we've gotta prepare for our next concert, it's in a few days. Then were headed to San Fransico baby!" Christina cheers, drawing all the attention away from me. I send a silent thank you to her and she gives me a tiny smile and nod.

"Yeah! What songs are we doing at our next concert?" Shauna catches on to what Christina was doing. Will scratches his nose and walks over to get his laptop, checking the song list.

"Okay, we're supposed to do 'Luck', 'Ghosts', 'Speak Now', 'Because We Want To', 'Mr Loverboy', 'Secrets', 'Undo It', 'Primoddona', 'Life in Colour' and then about 2 other songs of our choice." He reads to us.

Well, fuck my life. Four of those songs were about him.

"Who's opening?" I ask, balancing myself up on my elbows.

"We haven't gotten someone to open yet." Will replies, looking through the hotel pamphlets. "But there is a guy who's performing tonight at the hotel. Does everything by himself with those record-y mics."

"We should check him out. What's he called?" Christina nods. I cock my head to the side, debating wether this is a good idea or not.

"Um… his 'band' is Shere Khan." Zeke reads over Will's shoulder. I nod along with Shauna.

"Great. Let's go listen to him when he's preforming. But for now, I'm working on a new song so leave me in peace." I joke, trying to raise some of the tension that's been floating around.

"M'kay," Christina bounces to her feet. "I'm gonna go pick up some snacks and popcorn, so we can have a movie night this week!"

"I'll come with you—approve your purchases." Uriah straightens his back. We all laugh.

"The rest of us are going down to the pool, as decided earlier." Shauna says, and Lynn rolls her eyes.

"I'm gonna stay here with Tris." She looks at me for conformation, and I nod at her. Being in these giant hotel rooms alone isn't exactly fun. Zeke and Shauna shrug and hook arms, while Marlene glares at Lynn playfully.

"Oh, thanks, now I'm stuck with the lovebirds." Marlene jokes, and Lynn rolls her eyes. I look over at Lynn, opening my mouth to speak.

"Yeah. Let's go." _Dammit, Lynn, stop that_. "No thanks."

"You're scaring me, Lynn." I roll my eyes, standing to walk to her.

"I know." She grins, and I shake my head.

"Let's just go." I huff, pushing past her to get to the lobby.

"You know, thinking about him so often isn't gonna make it easier!" She calls after me, and I yell over my shoulder in response to her.

"You should know that I can't stop, though!"

_You know when sometimes you meet someone so beautiful, and then you actually talk to them five minutes later and they're as dull as a brick? Then there are other people, and when you meet them you think, "Not bad. They're okay." And then you get to know them, and their face just sort of… becomes them. Like their personality is written all over it. And they become something beautiful._

* * *

**_A/N: YAY LOOKIE IT'S AN UPDATE! Turns out my breathing problems were only an inflammation of my chest muscles called costochondritis, so I'm not dying! Yaaaaayyy. I didn't write that quote it was on Doctor Who and I fell in love. And honestly, fuck every hater out there. I have decided that hate = angry A/N. They're kin of fun to write… or maybe I'll just dedicate an entire story to ranting about haters yaaay. I got locked out of my house on Tuesday and my phone died so I wasn't able to update *crying emojis*. On a more positive note… TOMORROW IS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! *freedom dance*._**

**_'Kay that's my life right now, mahalo._**


	8. Chapter 7

**_a/n: SO i've gotten some motivation to start writing on here again, yay me._**

**_but again, don't be expecting frequent updates due to the fact that ffn apparently hates me and i can only write if im alone (which is semi-often bc im out of school again :)))) )_**

**_honestly idek whats happening in this story anymore so im gonna try and make things interesting? this chapter'll hopefully be long bc i just realised how short chapter 6 was wow._**

**_anyways, glad to be back :)_**

**_\- sourhales_**

* * *

We walk into the small preforming theatre underneath the lobby, my body trailing behind those of the others. The group of men assemble on stage, beginning to play and sing, while I pick at my cuticles.

"Do you not like them?" Christina leans over and whispers in my ear. I look at her, searching for a plausible excuse that doesn't have something to do with the man that's been haunting my thoughts for the past few nights.

"I've just got other things on my mind, sorry. They're good." I say, flashing a fake smile her way. She returns it, obviously not fazed by the fact that I've been off my game, like today, for such a short while.

Self doubt invades my mind, and I start to worry on if I'll be able to preform tomorrow.

_What if he's there again? With his girlfriend? Without? What would I do? What would I have to do?_ I think, my mind racing over all the possible scenarios involving a peculiar man with deep blue eyes.

Christina must be able to sense my worry again, because she rests her hand on my arm, looking into my eyes again. I can tell what she's going to ask before the words even come out of her mouth, so I nod.

It's easier to pretend you're okay when you don't have to talk.

She doesn't look over at me again until the end of the show, and we're trying to figure out how to propose the idea of them opening to us.

"I say we just go up there and ask them." Zeke says, and the lead looks over at us, his warm brown eyes meeting mine for just a second.

As the group agrees, we make our way up to the stage, and I can't help but love the feeling of butterflies in my stomach as I get closer to the man with those adorable brown eyes.

* * *

"Tris, are you sure you're okay?" Uriah asks me once we get back to the room.

"I told you, I'm fine. I'm just a bit distracted about something from the past, forget about it." I wave him off, flopping onto my queen bed.

"If you can't forget about whatever happened, you better open up and tell us, because if it's bothering you this much, I gotta know what it is." He says, his body settling next to mine. I sigh, thinking about my true parents and my fake, wondering what it was that made them chose Four, of all people to be my brother.

Reluctantly, I begin explaining the story, which they react to amiably, comforting me, and none of them look at me as though I were a kicked puppy.

"I just don't get how I was so ignorant, so blind. Four and I looked nothing alike, and still don't to this day. Why didn't I notice that my brother's name was a number, and that I didn't know his real one?" Tears threaten to spill, and Christina wraps her arms around my shoulder, holding my body to hers.

"Because you grew up on a lie, and if you're raised believing something from the start, it usually seems pretty realistic." Shauna says, reaching out for my hand.

"I'm sorry that I'm such a mess." I apologise, a watery smile making it's way across my face as I rub the tears away from my eyes.

"Don't be. I mean, it has to feel better to get that off your chest, right?" Christina speaks up from where her head rests on my shoulder, and I sling my arm around her.

"Yeah, I guess. But it was also hard to bring back up completely." I sigh, leaning into her. She pats my head.

"Well, I'm glad that you did. I think it brought us closer," She lets go of me, walking around the suite to her own bed. "But I still think we should probably get a good night's sleep before tomorrow. We've got a long day ahead of us."

The group murmurs agreement, settling into their respectful beds, changing into pyjamas. Once the lights go out, I lay on my back, looking at the ceiling. My eyes travel across the patterns in the paint, creating creatures and words, until eventually, I'm lulled into a gentle sleep.

* * *

In the morning, I'm jerked awake by an alarm blaring out the radio, a news station. Just as I'm reaching over to shut it off, I stop, listening to the reporter.

"A shooting occurred in the early hours of this July morning, at the Santa Barbara Bowl. Any shows scheduled for the next week have been postponed. If you were planning to go, check your inbox for information from your ticket seller on when the makeup show will be." I shut off the alarm clock, beginning to shake awake those who weren't listening to the broadcast.

"Guys, wake up, our concert was cancelled." I say, and people begin to wake further at that, "There was a shooting, so it'll be rescheduled for a later day."

A banging on the door jerks everyone awake fully, as I walk over, not bothering to look through the peephole before opening the door. But, of course, nothing is as simple as it seems, because there he is, standing in his full suited-up glory, is Four. He holds out an FBI badge, gesturing that he'd like to enter the room. I step aside, letting him in.

"I don't know if you're aware or not, but due to the recent shooting at the Bowl, your concert has been cancelled. The makeup date will be sent to your manager, but until we know who was the shooter, I've been assigned to watch over you and make sure that you weren't the intended targets."

"What if we were?" Uriah questions from his bed in the corner. Four looks at him, his gaze steady.

"Hopefully, I'll be able to keep you from getting yourselves killed."


End file.
